I'll make you feel better
by CrystalDimond
Summary: Ponyboy can't seem to move on from the death of Johnny and Dally. But when he realise one of his best friend is in love with him, things are sure to change. Th only question is, will it change for the better, or for the worst? M for later. R
1. It's a date

**Author's note: This is my first Outsiders fanfiction and my second fanfiction ever so I hope you like it. Funny fact: I started to work on that story in a boring math class ( from wich I got the part of the clock) and in this version, I diden't put all the bad word. Sad part, my teacher caugth me with it and diden't appriciate the story... So I hope you like it cause you can imagine the trouble it got me into. **

**I do not own_ the Outsiders._ Well, you guessed it I think.**

Damn math class. Why in the world do we need to learn all that boring crap? Like if I will ever talk about graphic anywhere but in this prison. I've never seen a clock go so slowly and I need a beer...

'', I don't think the clock is giving the class now is it?''

'' To bad'' I mumbled '' _that_ would have been interesting...''

''Excuse me?''

'' I said I was just wondering how long I had to wait before I could go to the washroom.''

'' All right, just go already.''

Of course, I had no intention of going there, it stunk in there! Seriously, even my room isn't that bad. I was wondering what I could do to keep me away from the class of logic torture when I saw a blond headed guy in an unimportant English class. Ponyboy was working so hard it gave me a head hick just watching him. I found myself staring at him while I was thinking. He sure lost a lot of weight since his journey in Windrixville. I've wanted to help him for months now but I just don't know how. Even Sodapop gave up on him after 2 or 3 months. The kid just won't move on.

'' May I help you?''

'' hum... yeah I need to talk to Pony in private.''

'' Can you make it fast?''

''As fast as I can ma'am''

I saw Ponyboy stand up slowly. Everything he did, he did it slowly. It hurts me to see him like that he is too cute to be that sad. _Shut up Keith!_ _Pony is a guy for crying out loud! _

'' What do you want Two-Bit?'' He was angry. Ponyboy Curtis does not like to be disturbed while he works.

'' I wanted to talk to you silly'' I said with a girly voice. '' Besides'' my normal voice was back '' you're working so hard there's smoke coming out of your ears. Nobody would want that perfect face to explode now would they?''

I winked and... Wait a second, did he just blush? Yep, he definitely blushed! Man he was cute when he blushed. He is always cute but when he is shy it's just... What the fuck am I saying? I have _nasty_ thoughts.

'' Look Pony, Steve is not coming back with us tonight and there's a nice movie playing. You feel like watching it? Just like the old times. It might get your mind off your work for a while.''

''I'd like to... But Darry would kill me then make me come back to life to do my homework... then kill me again.''

'' Don't worry; I'll take care of everything. You need a little free time or you're going to end up just like your older brother.''

''Ok, I'll go. But if Darry gets mad, you get beat up, not me!''

'' Ok, then it's a date''

He blushed again. I found myself staring at him again. Actually, this time we were staring at each other. I just got lost in his eyes and I was wondering if he was lost in mine. It was the first time I asked myself: could he feel the same thing I feel for him? I felt my heart race at that happy thought, could I really hope that one day he would let me kiss him?

We both jumped when the bell rang. '' ok so I'll see you later'' he waved at me as I ran back to my math class to get my stuff. Just before I heard him say: '' yeah Two-Bit, it's a date.''

**I really hope you liked it, pleaze review and I'm very open to ideas :) XXXXX Minnie**


	2. What if

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews I like them a lot. The future chapters will be longer to update because of my homework ( crying) Hope you like the new chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

It seemed like the last period lasted forever. I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying but she was just too far from me. Ponyboy, it was all I could think of. The way he blushed when I gave him a lousy pick-up line made me melt. He's big green eyes, looking in mine. I loved when he walks in front of me so I can see him going. Darry would kill me if he knew and now I'm stuck wondering how Pony would react if he knew. What would happen if I kissed him? Would he kiss me back, could I feel his lips on mine... for how long? Would it be a kiss full of passion? A kiss that feels so right no matter how wrong it really is? Or a cold, discussing, stolen kiss full of regret? It drove me crazy not to know. Maybe things would be better if I just didn't know but, what if...

After what seemed to be eternity but longer, the bell finally rang. I jumped off my seat and ran out the door in a second. Ponyboy was occupying my mind entirely. I took my stuff and ran to my car in less than a minute. Now I just waited, panting heavily. About five minutes later, I saw a young boy walking in the parking lot and from the way he walked so slowly, I could tell it was Pony. When he got close enough, I smiled at him and he surprised me by smiling back. Wait, grinning back, he was grinning. Ponyboy Curtis, who was now even more serious than his brother Darry, grinned at me! I shouldn't get my hopes up, that boy probably just digs the movies. But again, what if...

'' Hey Two-Bit are we going now?''

He was cute. God he was cute. When I thought of how cute he was, I forgot his age and his male status.

'' Yeah Pony, we're going and for crying out loud kid, don't do homework or shit like that in the car I would like to actually _talk_ to you today.''

'' You would be bored of what I have to tell you'' he sounded so hurt I swear I could of died right there '' There's not much more then school, eating and sleeping in my life now.''

''Shoot kid'' I told him softly putting an arm over his shoulders '' at least laugh to my jokes! You were the only one who actually did and I really miss making you laugh.''

He got closer to me and put his head on my chest. Could he feel my heart racing? 'Cause I was thankful my rib cage was keeping it in.

'' I wish I could laugh again Two-Bit, I'm trying I really am.'' His voice was breaking and I knew he was fighting tears, '' But I lost my best friend and I lost Dally and it all went so fast, I don't want to break. I just can't break, just like how it took me so long to accept their death...''

I knew he couldn't talk about it anymore but I never felt so close to helping him, something in my heart told me I had to keep going, I had to make him face the truth and I had to make him break. So I continued talking.

'' I knew a guy who didn't want to break; he loved one thing in his life and just shut himself to the rest of the world. He thought he had it covered. Only one day, that one thing he loved died and he broke, he was emotionless to everything but to Johnny and you know the rest. Pony, you don't want that to happen to you know do you?''

I knew the words where hurting him so it was hurting me to, he was crying now, he was hiding his face from me but I knew he was crying. Even if we were both hurt from truth and memories, something told me I had done the right thing. I kissed him on the head and I saw him smile. That's when I knew I had to try; I knew it was now or never. My chance to finally know if there could ever be an ''_us''_. So I took his chin in my hand and kissed him. I knew his eyes were wide open in surprise and I didn't give him the time to kiss me back, I broke the kiss and looked at him, my mind begging for an answer, my heart racing in my chest. I couldn't read his eyes so I had to wait the incredibly long seconds before he talked.

'' Two-Bit...''

**I know, you hate me :). **


	3. I'll make you feel better

''Two-Bit...''

He was laying under me, I had my hands besides him and I felt sick. He looked terrified and from the way he said my name, I knew it wasn't the kiss I expected. I had stolen a kiss, Ponyboy's first kiss. I really thought I was going to be sick. I sat up straight and stared the car.

'' Wha-what are you doing?'' he asked me, panting.

''I'm driving you home.''

''No, wait! I want to talk about it.''

''What? You _still_ want to talk to me? You should be furious! You should be screaming at me I just stole your first kiss! I...''

''It's not my first kiss, I kissed someone before.''

''I didn't you tell the gang? Am I the first one who knows? Pony who's the lucky girl?'' whoever it was I hated her!

''No one's the lucky _girl._'' He was looking at the floor.

'' Who?''

I saw his eyes fill up with tears as he barely whispered: ''Johnny, in Windrixville. It was a day or two after he killed Bob. We were just talking of random stuff and I just kissed him, he kissed me back. I had been crushing on him for about two years. You have no idea how hard it is to admit you're gay. To admit you're a freak and there's nothing you can do about it.''

'' You're wrong.'' I spat, ''I know exactly how it feels. I've been there to if you haven't noticed I'm fucking in love with _you_ Pony. I know how you feel when you stay awake all night 'cause the goddamn guilt is eating you live. Telling yourself _why the fuck do I have to love him? _Trying to make believe that it's justin your head and that you'll feel attraction for a chick one day. Damn it Pony, do you know what would happen if your brothers found out how I felt about you? Even if I didn't have the damn satisfaction of you loving me back... ''

''You stop right there now! Who said I didn't like you? What's telling you I never stayed up all night telling myself _not again, not him not Two-Bit_ because I was sure you didn't feel the same? How could I not fall in love with you? Me being gay and you being you. You never gave up on me even when Soda did. That kiss you just gave me was the only happiness I had for the last months but damn it, why'd you have to do it? Now I'm all messed up. I just don't want to live the same thing that I lived with Johnny, I love you but I just can't you know I can't I just can't. It's wrong, it's so wrong, god it's wrong. '' He looked desperate but he told me he loved me.

'' You think I'm not messed up?'' I was using a softer voice to calm him down. ''I mean, I always thought if you kissed me I'd be the happiest guy on earth and... I guess I am'' He blushed and I knew I wasn't lying. ''Look, I know this is wrong, very wrong but I can't help thinking we could make it all right. Just don't think ok? I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to answer without thinking. If I kissed you right now, would you kiss me back?''

He looked at me for long seconds then told me, '' I don't know, why don't you found out?''

So I got real close to him. I was about one inch away from his face when I stopped to watch him. I realised that second what we were getting into... But now nothing could stop me. I closed the space that kept us separated. The kiss started softly as we got use to the feeling. I was in heaven. Pony started kissing me with a lot more passion, he had a hand on my neck and he was grabbing my hair firmly. I was horny; I wanted to go all the way. I took both of my hands under his shirt, Pony moaned loudly in my mouth. I took one of my hands to his back and push him closer to me. My other hand was slowly sliding down to his crotch and I felt his nails on my back. He broke the kiss and bit his lip. ''Oh god Keith!'' I was rubbing his genitals causing him to moan, real loud. I started unbuttoning his pants slowly as my mouth got watery.

Pony stopped me.

''Wait Two-Bit, not here. Let's go to your lace ok? Not in your car ''

I didn't want to stop at all. I was horny and hard but I knew I couldn't force him to anything.

''Ok Pony, let's go to my place.''

''Two-Bit?''

''Yeah.''

''I love you''

I kissed him softly then smile.

'' I love you to Pony. God I love you''

'' Thank you, for all this.''

''Pony, I promise I'll make you feel better.''


	4. I love you too Keith

I did my best to act normal all the way home. I wanted this so bad, god I wanted this, I was looking over at Pony now looking at every details of the younger greaser's body. He was pretty ripped for his age. My eyes trailed down to his dick, I bit my lip thinking of what would happen tonight.

''Two-Bit! Keep your eyes on the road or you're going to kill us!''

'' Sorry Pony... I was keeping my eyes on the prize''

He blushed, making me fucking horny. We finally got home; I got out of the car in a second.  
''You have five seconds to get in the house or I tell Darry!''

''Calm your hormones Keith, and yeah sure, go tell Darry if you feel like getting beat up.'' He laughed

''...Get in the house baby.''

As soon as we closed the front door, I caught him by the hand and dragged me to my room. I was kissing him like crazy pulling him as close to me as possible. I could feel everything on his body, I loved it. The wet dreams that got me crazy were nothing compared to how I felt now. I soon realized grabbing pony's ass was making him moan, so my hand was glued to it.

I pushed him on the bed almost violently, I had lost all self-control. I got on top of him and kissed him again, on the lips, on the jaw, on the neck. I started sucking on his neck leaving a mark, he was mine. He was moaning like crazy and it was like music to my ears. I could feel his erection and I wondered for a second if it was as painful as mine.

I wanted him for so long; he had teased me like crazy for years now, not counting how he stopped me in the car. A devious smile appeared on my face as I thought of a plan. He is going to want me just as much as I want him.

I got his shirt of and threw it on the floor, he tried doing the same to me but I stopped him. I gave him a small kiss on the lips going down to his neck and gave him a gentle bite. I started rubbing my hips on his. He let out a loud, long moan and started to take his pants off; I slapped his hand and proceed to it myself, touching his parts purposely.

''Keith...''

''Shhh, Shut up baby.''

Now that Pony was almost all exposed I got off of him and started to undress myself. Taking my shirt off, then my pants slowly, ending up wearing only revelling white boxers. He was staring at my breathing heavily. I was back on top of him in seconds, my mouth less than a inch away from his. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

''you want me?'' I asked as sexy as I could.

''Hells yeah Keith I want you.'' He looked desperate.

''Then beg for me.''

''Please Keith, oh god please fuck me hard please!''

I smiled and kissed him passionately, he was digging his nails in my back and I knew I was driving him crazy, which make me smile. I slid my hand on his chest, down his stomach all the way to the elastic of his underwear. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

'' Please...'' He whispered

I took his boxers off, exposing his full erection. Took it in my hand, Pony moaned like crazy so I took his prize to my mouth. I stared by licking the top, then I took the most I could in my mouth and sucked on it hard. Pony was gripping the sheets beneath him.

'' Oh god Keith! Fuck me, take me! God please fuck me!''

I smile and nodded.

''Fuck yeah Pony.'' I was horny like I had never been and my erection was painful, real painful. '' Suck on my fingers or I'm going to hurt you.

I entered a finger in him slowly. His face twisted in pain, I kissed him softly, and he got used to the movement so I entered a second finger. Again, the pain turned into moans, he was ready.

''Ok, I'm going in.'' I winked at him and placed myself to get in him. I got all the way slowly, trying not to hurt him as much as I could. He let out a cry of pain; I placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him deep. He kissed me back but broke the kiss almost instantly.

''Harder Keith, faster''

So I did, not long after, we were both moaning like crazy. Neither of us had any self-control left.

''I'm getting close Pony.''

''Me too Keith, me too.''

I heard him scream my name in pleasure as he came on my stomach; I was doing the exact same thing. I got out of him and laid to his side, caressing his cheek softly.

''I love you so much Ponyboy'' I whispered '' you have no idea what you do to me. I dreamed of this night for years Pony. I love you, I always did, I always will.''

''I love you too Keith. I love you a lot, thank you for giving me a reason to smile.''

'' I will always give you a reason to smile I promise you. I will as long as you let me.''

I kissed him softly. He had no idea the effect he did to me. _I love you too Keith,_ his voice was occupying my mind as I fell asleep, a huge smile on my face.

**I'm sorry; I'm not very good in lemons, I did all I could. Still hope you liked it :). Feel free to review, I like reviews... xxx Minnie**


	5. suspicious

**Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry it took me that long to post a new chapter but I am so full of exams and homework I barely have time to sleep. Anyway, I found some time for you 'cause I really really like you ( ****) I hope you will like this chapter.**

When I woke up that morning, I found Pony deeply asleep against me. He was so cute I couldn't get my eyes off him. The events of last night were slowly making their way back in my memories; a huge grin appeared on my face. Even in my craziest dreams, I thought this could never happen. It was so ironic that Ponyboy Curtis was lying in my bed, naked and sexy as ever, the same bed that was my comfort during all those nights I was crying because of... Ponyboy Curtis.

The boy in question slowly woke up. He looked at me with his big, tired, irresistible eyes and gave me the best grin he could. I couldn't help but smile back. Then his smile fade away, he got up fast, too fast.

'' Shit Two-Bit, what are we going to tell Darry? '' He said in panic as we both got dressed.

''Well, we don't _have_ to tell him...''

'' Not that idiot, he doesn't know I'm here! I was supposed to come back last night he must be worried sick... What if he called the police?''

'' Oh boy that can't be good... Come on, call him!''

'' No, I'll go see him.''

'' Ok but I'm coming, he'll kill me instead of you if I'm there.''

'' You are such a gentleman.'' He said cooling off a bit.

We got ready and started driving to his house. It was the longest 10 minutes of my life. You can't understand how scary it is to go see Darry when you're in trouble with him if you never lived it, especially if you got his baby brother with you. I think I would rather go see Dally to tell he's an a-hole. I was about to make that joke to Pony when I realised it would be the stupidest thing ever.

'' I'm sorry for all this Two-Bit.''

''Sorry for what? For giving me what I've wanted for the past years? That's ok, I forgive you.''

He laughed and I felt better.

''Don't worry, I'll get us out of there in a second.''

'' I trust you. But I want nights like last night over and over again so don't die is that clear?''

He was so cute. I took his hand to make him feel better.

''Hey, don't you worry one second about it ok? He won't do anything to you, I won't let him. Plus, he's not that bad!''

'' I love you Two-Bit.''

''Me too Pony, I love you too.''

* * *

'' WHERE WERE YOU?''

''I'm sorry Darry, I was at Two-Bit's I forgot to call you...''

'' DO YOU REALISE HOW WORRIED I WAS FOR YOU? God Pony, what the hell is wrong with you? Don't you ever use your head?''

Pony's eyes started to tear up.

''No! Don't start that again...''

Darry started to say something but I didn't want Pony to get hurt more so I cut him.

'' Darry! Come here, I need to talk to you.''

We got in the kitchen

'' You shut up! You're not better than him, why didn't you guys tell me where you were?''

''We forgot!''

'' Right, now the _I_ becomes a _we_ huh?''

'' Now you shut up and listen to me, Pony had fun last night. He smiled for the first time in what, a year? So fuck it if he forgot to call you, I understand that you were worried but he said he was sorry! Would you give the boy a chance? Of course he can't move on if you never let him have fun! Fuck his grade, that's all he is now. Do you even care about him? 'Cause now what I understand is that you don't care if he's happy or not as long as he go to college and have the life you never fucking had!''

''Gee Two-Bit, I only told him that he should have called me...''

''Yeah, then why in the world is he feeling like crying now?''

He stayed still for a second looking at the ground, thoughtful. Then he went to Ponyboy and hugged him.

'' I'm sorry Pony, I'm so very sorry.''

''Me too Darry, I didn't want to make you worried I swear.''

Darry looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

'' I know Pony, just promise me you'll call me next time you stay out late, and don't stay out with anyone. I trust Two-Bit but if I learn you go hanging out with Tim or something, I'm afraid I won't be this nice.''

I looked at the scene, smiling, when Sodapop came by me.

'' So, you and Pony had a good time?''

''Wh-What? Hum... What do you mean hum...'' Shit! Did he know something?

'' Well, that's what you said to Darry...'' He looked at me in a way I knew just too much, if he wasn't suspicious before, he sure was now.

**If I put on a non-slashy Dally/Johnny pointless fanfic on, would you guys read it? **

**Xxx Minnie. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I should be doing homework but I'll get in trouble for you guys (I just love you so much :) )**

**So, I read my whole story not long ago and I think I could do MUCH better so I hope this chapter pleases you and feel free to give me ideas an feedback and LOVE!**

**

* * *

It's been a month, six days and 13 hours since I kissed Pony for the first time and I am still crazy for the boy. Every smile I can put on his face is like gold to me, I love to know I'm the reason of the sparkle in his eyes. It takes me all I can to hide how I feel about him and I know that somehow, the brotherly instinct of Sodapop tells him something's going on, I know it from the way he looks at me, trying to hide some sort of hate, drowned in his infinite understanding.**

'' So, you've been hanging with my brother a lot lately huh?'' He asked me, hiding an obvious meaning. I've gotten used to this sort of question now, and even if I could never lie to Soda, I always managed to avoid my little secret.

'' Well, I replied nonchalantly, the kid needs to laugh and I always manage to get at least a sound out of his mouth.''

''Yeah, Soda said to himself, I'm sure of _that_...''

He left as I sight, happy he keeps trying to get an answer from me without actually _asking_ the question. He didn't know I knew he knew and that he only needed to ask me fair and square to get the proof he's been looking for. He knows that's for sure, but as long as I keep my mouth shut he can't do anything about it.

* * *

I was watching Mickey Mouse on the TV when I heard the door close.

'' Hey Two-Bit.'' Pony said softly as he came to sit next to me, laying his head on my chest.

I looked around nervously. '' What are you doing? Anyone could come in.''

''Darry's working late and Soda and Steve are at a party, they'll probably sleep there to.''

''so, I said with a mischievous smile on my face, we got the house all to ourselves?''

He looked at me with those irresistible eyes and slowly shook his head positive. He sat down on my laps so that we face each other and started kissing me in a slow, deep, perfect kiss. I liked his bottom lip, asking my way in and he immediately parted his lips, my tongue danced with his in a way that made us know how much we were meant one for the other, how much we needed each other. My lungs were crying for air but I wanted to taste him for as long as I could. Unfortunately, a few seconds later we had to part away. We were catching our breath, panting heavily. My hand was traveling all over his face as I was discovering every inch on my boyfriend. Everyone of our touch, each kiss, is like the first one over and over again. The second my breathing got more regular, I let my lips on his again. It was like it never happened before, the minute I felt his soft lips on mine I felt the same butterflies in my stomach then the ones I had a month ago. I felt his hand in my neck pulling me closer, he wanted more. My body were the only thing controlling me, I guess I didn't hear the thunder, I guess I didn't hear the door open, I guess I didn't hear Darry's voice: '' Hey Pony I finished early 'cause of the...'' I guess when my mind is so far you need to call it loud.

''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?'' Darry was furious. Ponyboy jumped of me; he looked like he could have died of a heart attack and for a second there, Mickey's high pitched voice seemed so loud in the dead silence of the room.

''TWO-BIT MATTHEWS I SWEAR YOU DEAD!''

''Calm down Darry, listen to me please!'' I was running around the table trying to escape from Darry The Deadly Bull.

He was trying to catch me but he knew if he went left I went right and he lost me.

'' Sure, he said in a very unpleasant sarcastic voice, tell me why in the world you when eating my kid brother's face!''

I was scared; I was really scared of Darrel Curtis. The anger in his eyes now made Dally look like a little pink fairy princess. Ironically, as soon as that though popped in my head, I heard a loud thunder outside. _Sorry Dal, _I thought.

''Cause I love him...''

''You shut up! Don't you start that bullshit on me Matthews! Get out of my house before I find a knife!''

I took a last at Pony who was breathing hard, he's eyes filled with fear.

''I can't let Pony alone you're going to hurt him!''

''GET OUT!''

''No Darry.''

I saw him knock the table over and walk towards me, his fist closed thigh and I knew this time I should of kept my mouth shut. I don't really remember what happed after that, I just know it really hurt.

Next thing I knew I was at the hospital, Sodapop sitting in the chair next to me.

'' Well, looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up. You know, in the story I think the kiss wakes her up, it's not the other way around.'' His voice was emotionless, just like his eyes and I didn' know if he was there to keep me company or to be sure I stayed here for a long time. '' I knew you and Pony had a thing...''

That's when I passed out cold.

* * *

**Xxx Minnie**

**Reviews are appreciated :) I love you all! **


	7. Everything is going to be ok

**OMG OMG OMG! My English teacher is making us read **_**the outsiders! **_**I am so happy :) :) :)**

**(I love you all)**

I woke up late in the afternoon and I was surprised to see that Soda was still there, waiting for me.

''You know, it's not nice to pass out in the middle of a conversation.'' Soda said, smiling. '' But considering your entire body is now red, blue or purple I'll let this one go. So, how are you feeling buddy?''

He sounded concerned and I knew he wasn't there to make me feel bad.

''Well,'' I said putting a finger on my chin as if I were thinking. '' Considering my entire body is now red, blue or purple because one of my best friend beat me up _because_ I made out with his kid brother, I'll say I turned out pretty good.''

'' You know, I always known about you and Pony. I think I knew you loved him even before you did. You should have told me Two-Bit I could of helped you with Darry.'' I felt so stupid. Of course Soda would have helped me! He would have understood and he would have helped me.

''Yeah, but now it's too late and everyone hates me huh?''

''Nah, Steve and I understand, I mean, what can we do if you love him? You... You love him right?'' I nodded and he looked satisfied. '' Well, if you love him we can't stop you. Plus, I've never seen Pony so happy in a year. You did something I could have never did.''

''Don't say that Soda, he just needed another sort of love. I guess he just missed Johnny...'' He looked at me with very surprised eyes. '' And Dally'' I added immediately ''he missed Johnny and Dally''

Soda jumped of his chair.

'' I knew it! I knew he and Johnny had a thing! Look, I have to go but come see us as soon as you get out, Steve and Pony really want to see you!''

''Sure... Oh, by the way, don't tell Pony I slipped that Johnny thing or he'll hate me... And I really really really _really_ don't want him to hate me!''

'No problem Two-Bit.''

I left the hospital the next day but I couldn't go back to the Curtis house just yet. I headed to the graveyard to visit Dally. He sure knew how to help me with advice. He wasn't trying to make me feel better but he showed me the truth and opened my eyes, keeping me from doing mistakes or telling me to go for it, whatever _it_ was. Anyway, I guess I needed him right now. It is so unfair that his grave is so unvisited. Most of us don't want to be seen crying and he didn't have a family. I can't help but remember stuff in spite of me. Like that time he ended up in jail just to keep me company, or all those times he picked me up when I was too drunk to remember my name. Only a few people knew how Dally could be a nice guy. I think he only let his gards down with me and Johnny, although I think Pony figured it out. I fought tears all the way to the cemetery as all my memories of Dally rushed in my head. I stopped walking for a second and closed my eyes, trying to fight the flashback of the last time I saw Dallas Winston. I still hear the loud gunfire, it seemed like I could see the bullet moving in slow-motion. It seemed like it hit me the second it hit him. I saw the last look on his face, his eyes wide, filled with panic like if he realised what was happening. He was dead before he hit the ground and I died a little at the same time.

I stared walking again, a lot more slowly, did a pause in front of the big, rusted gate that closed the graveyard and opened it letting the loud creak of the door fill my hears and entered. I walked a little faster when I passed the big, clean, white tombstones owned by passed away socs. I hate to think that even here; you can see the distinct difference between a soc and a greaser. I got to Dally's grave, sat on my knees and I finally let a tear run down my face. It was a single, silent tear but that little drop of water was holding a lifetime of bad luck, sadness and bitterness that I couldn't show in front of anyone. '' I miss you buddy.'' I whispered. I felt so dumb talking to a stone, Dally was dead and I knew I needed to move on, shut up, smile and move on.

''Two-Bit?''

I stopped daydreaming as the voice got me by surprised. But I couldn't help but realise that Ponyboy's voice could make me smile no matter what. I turned around to the 15 years old greaser, not showing what just happened, forgetting what just happened.

'' Hey Pony.'' I said getting closer to him '' what are you doing here?''

'' Oh, I was going to visit Johnny...''

'' Hum, you want to be alone?''

''No!'' he said louder '' Stay with me please.''

We did the small walk that separated the hero and the hood's graves and we sat down on the cold grass.

''I'm so sorry for what happened with Darry, I should have helped you.'' He sounded hurt.

'' Shoot kid, don't be sorry for that! It ain't your fault at all. And come on, it was worth it.''

''Not for me! Darry hates me now, he hates me 'cause I'm gay.''

'' Darry doesn't hate you! No one does'' I kissed his head and whispered:'' Who could? If Darry is mad it's not because you're gay. '' I knew he didn't believe me just yet but he had to. '' Look, Darry would have came home and saw you and _Johnny_ make out, you think it would have been the same? Thing is, I'm 19 years old, I'm... Well I'm me! Darry just don't want you to be with me.''

''So, were just going to give up and move on like you do all the time huh?'' He spat.

That was actually what I planned on doing, but now that I heard the idea coming from someone else I realised how stupid it was.

'' Your right, I do that a lot. It's just my way of staying sane in my life. You read books, watch movies and sunsets, Soda concentrates on cars and girls, Steve... Follows Soda I guess, Darry works Johnny had us and Dally had Johnny, we all need a way to forget how bad our lives are. But the thing is that for a while now _you_ were my way out. I love you I really do; I could never tell you or show you how much you mean to me. I'm scared of Darry that's for sure, but this time I don't want to just let go. Everything is going to be ok I swear, somehow, someday, we won't have to worry about us anymore. Just trust me and I'm telling you Darry will accept us, we got the all gang behind us, Soda and Steve... And Johnny and Dally.''

He just looked at me; he didn't say a thing and simply stared at me. But I knew he trusted me. I wish I could kiss him but we both knew we would have to wait. At least now we knew: Everything is going to be ok.

**Xxx Minnie**

**Ok, so I'm a little proud of this chapter. Tell me what you think, you're critics, ideas and appreciation make me want to continue the story :) Love you!**


	8. On your marks, get set, GO!

We stayed there, silent all afternoon. I kept gazing at Ponyboy, realising how much the kid meant to me. I knew he could never love me like I loved him; he would be with Johnny if he was still alive - I would have put a stupid grin on my face, laugh, and drink until I pass out and move on - . The greaser beside me had no idea how much he had helped me. It is the first time I will ever face my problems, I just wish he knew, I just wish he'd love me like I do, but then again, he would get hurt. I remember my mother's words when father left her with a young daughter and a hopeless son: ''Two-Bit, never fall in love too hard, you'll break your nails trying to climb up.'' Back then I just thought my mom had gone loco, but now, looking at my boyfriend, I realised it was the smartest thing she had ever said. I had to make Darry understand I had to! Pony would never disobey his big brother and if I'm not with him, I'm worst then dead.

"Ponyboy, you know I love you?"

"Yeah I know, you keep telling me." He said with a grin. He didn't say anything else; he just stood up, mumbled that he had to go and left without saying a word.

I stayed in the silent cemetery till dark. After Pony left, I walked back to Dally's grave; the only thing I had left of Dally was a freaking piece of stone, a piece of stone and memories.

" I'm scared Dally,'' I was doing it again, talking to nothing, to no one, but it felt nice to let it out and, if I tried hard enough, I could make myself believe my old best friend was here with me. So I closed my eyes and talked to him. '' what am I suppose to do?"

"Well," Dally's voice said in my head. "Sitting here and crying like a baby sure ain't gonna get ya nowhere. You ain't even sure if he'd do the same for you, don't you go face Darry alone or we'll be seeing each other pretty soon."

I opened my eyes, sure those words didn't come out of Dally's mouth, or any mouth for that matter, but he would have said something like that and Dal's opinion is golden to me. I would have to settle this as soon as possible. If Pony really loved me, then Darry would have to be ok with it somehow. But if Ponyboy doesn't want it like I do, then I'll just have to... Move on.

Man does my head hurt! I guess I should head back to my house now; I secretly can't wait to see my sister, my mother too, but not as much. So I started walking towards the gate and the street again. I got home after a 30 minutes' walk and I wished I had my car. When I got home, I went directly to my sister's room. She was already asleep when I came in. I sat on the side of her bed and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. I was happy she was too young to hate me; at least I could show my soft side around her. After watching her breath softly in and out for a minute, I stood up silently and head back to my small, messy room. I pushed some dirty clothes off my bed, got under the sheets and fell asleep in a minute.

The next morning, I got woke up by my mother yelling me I was getting a phone call.

I looked at the clock. 8h00 A.M, _who dares _I though.

"Yup, who is it?"

"Soda, Pony is heading to the lot, go see him he wants to talk to you."

"Anything important'' I asked, worried.

"Nah, he just needs to see you."

"Why didn't he call me?"

"Darry would of got suspicious. Look, I'm doing my best to make him okay whit you two but he's way to possessive over Pony."

"It's okay Soda, thanks a lot for trying. Talking about a lot, I should go see Pony."

"Yeah, have fun! Not too much though, he _is _my baby brother."

I hung up and ran out the door. I was real happy; I could see Ponyboy and get a clear mind of his feelings for me. I realised half-way I should have taken my car. I was at the lot in 15 minutes, trying hard to catch my breath. Pony was lying close to the trees, looking at the sky who knows why. I lay beside him quietly.

"Hello beautiful." He looked at me and smiled.

"Two-Bit, I'm happy to see you."

"So, you wanted to see me huh?" He laid his head on mine.

"Yup, I can't be without you very long you know."

It was my moment.

"And what exactly would you _do_ to stay with me always?"

"What do you mean? You're talking about Darry?" I nodded. "Well, what did you do?"

"Let me see," I said trying hard not to scream. "Getting my ass beat up and still trying to see you, knowing the trouble it could bring me, do you even realise what Darry would do if he decided to take a walk here and saw us cuddling? I will fight to keep you near me if you ask me to, but I need to know if you'd be willing to do a little for me. I'd do anything for you, what would you do for me?" He looked around for a second before answering.

"I guess I never really thought of that. You really are doing a lot... Look Two-Bit, I love you more then I let myself show you."

"Answer the question Pony, please."

"I'd do anything to be with you. I don't want to lose you not at all! Darry will have to understand I don't care how but he will. "

I smiled at his heart-warming revelation. "I love you so much Two-Bit" He whispered I started kissing him slowly but deeply, enjoying every seconds of it. A new strength was growing in me, the game was starting. Ok Darry, on your marks, get set, GO!


	9. Facing the Bull

**You guys I am sorry for the huge wait, I'm just really busy like usual. Hope you like this hapter, tell me what YOU think. Reviews are always appreciated.**

I figured not seeing Ponyboy for more than two days was driving me crazy. I also learned that, unlike every movie out there, listening to my history teacher talking about war strategy did not give me a brilliant idea on how to solve my problem the sneaky way. It did get me a good grade though, good to know. Anyway, a week had passed since I've been laying in the lot with Pony. Now, he barely had anytime to breath anymore, Darry was making him work harder than ever. He was way too busy to see me; he didn't even have time to think of something we could do. I needed him next to me. I could see his face when I closed my eyes, sometimes, I could even smell him when a breeze went up my nose. This is cheesy, I know it but that's just the way it is.

I went in my living room just to find my mom lying on the couch with a hangover. My dear mother and I had a lot in common. I realised she wouldn't be up for a while and gave up my plan of the day: watching Mickey Mouse. I decided to go see Steve and Soda at the DX.

"Hey men, long times no see I thought Soda told you to come by? Were you to busy lip-locking with mister Ponyboy, or is it Pony_man now? _Maybe you should let us know now."

"Hum, Steve, I'm not sure if I want to know my little brother that much"

"I'm not sure I want any of you to know either" I replied

We burst out laughing. It felt good; it was the first time in so long things felt right, like they were before.

"Man I missed that you guys." I said catching my breath, I was laughing so hard.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll find a way. I think Darry is starting to cool down a bit. At least he stopped using your picture as a punching bag." Soda said, grinning.

"That would be real funny, if it wasn't so true..." I said half to myself.

Steve was looking at us thoughtfully.

"Is that all you guys are worried about, Darry? I mean, what can he really do?"

"Steve, he got me to the hospital last time he saw me with Pony. I mean, if I try to hit on Pony again he's gonna hit on me, literally. I think I'll past this time."

"Oh, okay sure." He said laughing a little. "Break your head trying to find a safer solution but just think about this before, do you regret kissing Pony? Do you regret telling him how you felt just because Darry doesn't approve? Does getting punched by Darry hurt you more than having to consider forgetting about Ponyboy, or at best stay away from him a long, long time?" He head off to continue his work and mumbled: "God you're stupid." There was an awkward silence between me and Soda for a minute.

"Is Darry working tonight?" I finally asked.

"Hum, no but he's away tomorrow all day."

"Okay, see ya tonight then."

I walked away, leaving Soda stand there with a "what the f***_" _face. I had nothing to lose now huh?

_ wrinkle in time :) _

I was walking in the cold fall air towards the Curtis house. I decided not to take my car; a walk could be my last chance to get my head clear. The house was in sight way too soon for me; my heart was pounding so fast that... I'm too nervous to make a comparison. I was letting Pony occupy my mind, trying not to remember the reason I was so scared of his older brother; I hated Darry, I hated him. I was getting closer and closer to the house and my legs where shaking so much I had to stop walking for a while. I remembered all I went through to make me and Ponyboy happen. I remembered how I liked to sit beside him while watching the cartoons on weekends, how I couldn't help but to smile when his hand accidently touched mine. I remembered that day I kissed him, the look on his face that made me think I did the wrong thing, the thing I said that made him laugh, I remembered when he said he loved me, when I woke up against him. I remembered those time I slept with him, the feeling I had when he touched my manhood, when I was in him. I remembered when we were alone in _his house, that electric shock when his lips touched mine... I remembered Darry's face when he came in early, I remembered the frighten look on Pony's, the one that kept me from leaving both of them alone. I remembered the hits and the kicks he gave me. I remembered them, but I couldn't quite remember what I felt then, it hurt I know, but I don't feel it anymore. I can't forget what I feel about Pony though. I took a deep breath and got to the Curtis house, open the door, slammed it, ignore Darry's warning, got the Ponyboy and kissed him. I kissed him deep, passionately and he soon kissed me back the same way. My hands ran all over his body, in his hair down hi back on his neck. I don't think it would have been humanly possible to pull him closer to me then now. I didn't know if Darry was breaking stuff, yelling at me or just stare in shock, there was only me and Pony in the world, there was no future, no past, just both of us together again. He broke the kiss and looked at me, his hands glued to my neck. I took a deep breath and turn my head to face Darry, Steve and Sodapop were holding him away from me, his eyes were wide open, in shock, I knew he had tried to hit me or something but now, he was just standing there._

"_You really love him don't you?"_

"_Nah, I'm risking getting my butt kicks just for fun ya see?" I said sarcastically_

_He stayed silent for a while, Soda and Steve slowly let their grads down. I held my breath until I was sure he wasn't about to jump on me and rip my head off._

"_And I suppose I can't really stop you from being with him. I'm not that cruel... Pony, do you love him?"_

"_Yes Darry, I'm in love with him, I'm really in love with Two-Bit please understand."_

"_I guess I've been an asshole huh? I think you just proved me I couldn't keep you separated too long... Ok, I won't get between you two anymore but please don't kiss like that in front of me anymore, at least not for now."_

_I grinned so big I could have broken my face. Pony jumped into my arms almost crying. I think Darry's blessing meant more to him then it meant to me. I pressed my forehead on mine and looked at him in the eyes._

"_I've missed you so much Ponyboy, I've never had a saddest week in my entire life!"_

"_Don't worry" He said smiling "I'll make you feel better."_

_**Minnie xxx**_

_**Ok so, I wrote this so it **_**could **_**be the last chapter, the choice is up to you. Continue the story, a last wrap up chapter, a new problem, a twist or end it happy like that? Let me know what you think by clicking on the little bubble below the story.**_


End file.
